This invention relates to a roller skate and particularly to a roller skate which includes two rollers mounted coaxially on two brackets extending downward substantially from the central portion of an elongated pedal plate, the rollers being close to one another but with a clearance maintained therebetween for independent rotation, and which includes a simple brake mechanism having a brake block at the rear side of the rollers to rest on the ground when the toe section is raised from its depressed position and then the heel section of the skate is depressed, the brake block progressively braking the skate. Most conventional roller skates have two pairs of wheels, one of the pairs being mounted on a front axis and the other being mounted on a rear axis and the rollers in each pairs being spaced apart a substantial distance. To propel these roller skates, the skater has to raise the rear pair of rollers and rest the front pair of rollers on the skating floor. Since the front rollers of such roller skate are spaced apart, when revolving, the center of rotation changes along a sprial path, thereby causing difficulties in controlling the point of the application of torque, especially to a beginner.
The braking mechanism of a roller skate is also an important means to control the skating operation. Various braking mechanisms have existed in the art. Some examples of the braking mechanisms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,901,259, Swiss Pat. No. 132,639, Dutch Pat. No. 129,196, and British Pat. No. 894,846. In these braking mechanisms, the brake members are placed in the toe sections of the roller skates, and the braking is performed by depressing the toe sections of the skates. Such a braking action is disadvantageous since the depression is accomplished when the skater slants his body slightly forward to move his center of gravity to the front portion of his body. In this circumstance, due to the inertia phenomenon, the skater may loose his balance and fall, although the roller skate is topped. Accordingly, with these braking mechanisms, the skaters must carefully control themselves while braking.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,225,361 discloses a roller skate which has a swinging brake-shoe arranged at the heel of the skate to produce a braking action when the projection of the brake-shoe engages a cushion member to prevent it from swinging. While the braking action of this device is achieved when the toe section is raised, it is still unsatisfactory since, when the toe section is raised, only rear wheels remain to keep the balance of the skater during braking.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,801 discloses a roller skate which has a control device that can be put in a braking position when the heel section of the skate is depressed. This roller skate includes a single roller on each of three parallel axes and the control device is safe and progressive. The construction of the skate, however, is rather complicated.
FIGS. 6 and 7 show a roller skate which was previously disclosed in an abandoned application of the applicant of the present invention.